


Snaps

by Siver



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Time spent at the beach with purpose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Fandom Challenge (Personal), The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> Done for 3 Sentence Ficathon and 100 Fandoms Challenge  
> 3 Sentence Ficathon Prompt: Lilo and Stitch, Lilo, any  
> 100 Fandoms Challenge Prompt: Snap

It was a hot and sunny day, the beach was crowded and Lilo scampered among the various tourists snapping away with her camera. This time she had an extra goal and the number of different people—so many—a funny seagull and a cute fish—she paused for a moment to feed it some snacks she kept in a bag at her side—were excellent targets. When she decided she had enough she ran back home with delight, knowing she had the perfect batch of distractions for the forlorn Stitch who had at last discovered a limit to his appetite.


End file.
